


Surrendered

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [8]
Category: General Hospital, Instant Star
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Sam cope when Tommy surrenders to his drug addiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandoms: Instant Star/General Hospital  
Title: Surrendered  
Characters: Tommy Quincy and Sam McCall with mentions of Lucky Spencer  
Pairing: Tommy/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Crossover, Mature Themes, OOC.  
Summary: How does Sam cope when Tommy surrenders to his drug addiction?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or Is or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this fic.  
Words: 184 words without title or ending.

*Surrendered*

Word used: PILLS

# 8 in Love's A Battlefield Series

The first thing she saw upon entering her home was an empty pill bottle lying on the floor.

It took only moments for her to throw the door open and freeze in the doorway, staring down at the body of her husband, Tommy Quincy.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth, as she realized that everything she and Tommy had been through had been in vain.

All the rehab and buddy programs Tommy had been going to had been useless. All the therapy they had gone through together had been a waste of time.

He had finally given up and this was how he surrendered, by overdosing on pills and dying on their living room floor.

Sam turned away from her husband's body, grabbing her cell phone as she did so. She flipped open her phone and pressed a single button.

The phone rang on the other end and when he answered she said three words, "Lucky, he's dead."

Then Sam crumpled to the floor, next to her husband as she sobbed and waited for Lucky and the rest of the police to show up.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
